


My Heart Is Colored With You

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Ambiguous Gender Character, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Poetic, Sad Ending, Sad Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: You can decide the gender of Hongbin's friend yourself.Written from the prompt 'My Heart Is Colored With You' given on Vixx Amino. Also posted on Amino.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Cha Hakyeon/Han Sanghyuk/Jung Taekwoon/Kim Wonshik/Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin, Lee Hongbin/Anyone, Lee Hongbin/Everyone, Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Lee Hongbin/Original Character(s)
Series: One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732495
Kudos: 7





	My Heart Is Colored With You

“I told her that I loved her.” Hongbin says to me. We are lying on a blanket on our favourite rooftop hangout spot. We named it the ‘out box’, because we come here to think out of the box. We were kids when we first discovered the old watch tower rooftop.

“And what did she say?” I ask him.

“She said that she was sorry.” Hongbin laughs bitterly.

“What was she sorry for?”

“I don’t know. All she said was sorry before walking away.”

Hongbin and I sit in silence for a while, neither of us sure what to say next. I take a deep breath, breathing in the cool autumn/fall air. The sky is alive, littered with small blinking stars trying to communicate their messages to the people below.

“Binnie?” I say, turning to face my long-time friend. He turns to face me too.

“Yes?” His gaze is curious, his eyes sparkling.

_You’ve painted my heart a mixed array of colours. Sometimes it beats a pastel pallet of delicate mints, powdered blues and pale pinks. And other times, like now, it is a blaze with brilliant reds, fiery oranges and vibrant yellows. You have made me see the world through different filters. Seeing people through Sepia’s olden day outlook or Vignette’s narrowed view has helped me realise how I feel about you._

_You have taken my breath away with a single look. Filled my heart with a single smile. Lifted my spirits with a laugh. Dampened my mood with a single tear. You have coloured my soul with your very being._

_You, Lee Hongbin, have made me fall in love with you._

“Happy birthday.” I say instead, handing him a gift from my bag.

“Thank you.” He says smiling. He opens the box and his smile brightens. “You got me another bracelet to replace the one I broke when we were kids.”

_No, it’s the same bracelet. I just fixed it for you. Added new memories to it._

“Even though the bracelet was originally mine, you liked it more than I did anyway.” I shrug. I watch as the love of my life takes the repaired bracelet and puts it on his wrist. “I wanted it to remind you of me, even when we are far apart.”

“I’ll never forget you.” He lightly hits my arm. “You are and will always be my best friend.”

“That’s good to know. I don’t want to hear that a few years down the line, you found a replacement.” I joke back.

“I’m glad you are spending the start of my birthday with me.” Hongbin says, lifting his hand up to the sky so he can see the bracelet better. “I couldn’t have asked for a better gift or a better friend.”

My heart pangs with a fleeting lash of pain, but my smile doesn’t falter. I can’t let him know, not on his birthday.

“What would you do without me?” The question holding more meaning. Hiding more questions.

“Spend the rest of my days alone.” Hongbin says dramatically. We laugh at his antics.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” I say softly. We settle down and continue to look at the stars. I start to understand the messages that they send. Softly twinkling celestial bodies sending messages of comfort to broken-hearted mortals.

“Will you be there even when I get married?” He asks, clearly still thinking about the girl who held his heart.

“Yes, Binnie, I’ll be there.” Even if it rips me apart.

_Because in the end, you’ve coloured my heart with a lovely shade of Hongbin._


End file.
